One Year Later
by Chaser14
Summary: Horatio reflects on life at his brother's graveside. OneShot.


Warnings: Spoilers through "Raising Caine."

This is my second Miami fic. I love writing Miami, but I have trouble with Horatio's character, which is why this is a big step for me!

A/N: This takes place in the middle of season six. After "Raising Caine," but before "Going Ballistic."

--

Horatio Caine could not think of one good reason as to why he had not visited his brother's grave since the funeral. Every time the thought had occurred to him, he had found himself rushing off to do other things. The crime lab kept him so busy that he had little time to do anything besides eat and sleep. Yet here he was, at his brother's grave.

It was a rare day off. Horatio seldom took days off even the few times they were offered to him, and today was no exception. He had planned to work the entire day, but Alexx had seen to it that he stayed home. She no longer worked for the Coroner's office, but she often stopped in to say hello to the team. Horatio had been standing in reception yesterday when she had marched up to him with that determined look on her face.

"Calleigh tells me that you're pushing yourself too hard." When Alexx had something to say she was not bothered by formalities such as "hello."

"I'm doing just fine." Horatio had responded carefully and politely.

She raised her eyebrows in an I'm-not-buying-it look. "She says you've been working for ten days straight." There was a pause. "I know things have been a little hectic for you, Horatio. You need to take it easy on yourself. Why don't you take tomorrow off?"

Horatio tried to smile at his friend. "I like to work, Alexx."

"That's not what I mean, Horatio."

He knew it too. It had been only a month since he had learned that he was a father. He had little realized the turmoil that would come with the arrival of the rebellious sixteen-year-old. Kyle Harmon seemed to be constantly finding himself in trouble, and Horatio, trying to be the good father, was with him the whole way.

He remembered Yelina's words to him the day he found out about Kyle—"You'll make a great father, Horatio." He wished he could believe her. But it seemed like everything he said only made Kyle hate him more.

Now Kyle was living with Julia and Horatio was standing in front of his brother's resting place. Alexx's persistent argument had won him over. He stayed home that day. Almost immediately when he had awoken he knew what he wanted to do—what he needed to do.

The graveyard was completely empty except for the introspective Caine. The sky was blue, the wind was breezy, and the sun shone in that perfect sunshiny way. But you would not have known it from looking at the solemn man.

Horatio knew he needed to be there. But now that he was, he didn't know what to do. The grave marker was right there, staring back at him. Before Horatio even knew what he was doing, he did the only thing that felt natural. He talked.

"Ray." It was the simplest of names, and the one that pierced Horatio's heart every time it was spoken. Growing up in New York City had been long and painful, and more often than not, Raymond had been Horatio's best and only friend.

"It's been the longest year, Ray." He paused.

"I've got a son." He let out a half chuckle. Raymond would have loved Kyle. He would have loved just knowing that Horatio was a father. How many times had Horatio teased Ray about his parenting abilities? He wished that the favor could be returned.

"He's sixteen. You two would get along. He's….he's like you."

It was the strangest feeling, but Horatio could almost hear Raymond laughing beside him and saying—"No, Horatio. He's like _you_."

"I love him, Ray. I didn't know if I would…but I do. It's…automatic." It was true. In the time of a month, he had come to love the boy on a level he couldn't even understand. It was a relationship unlike anything he had ever known. He remembered seeing Kyle smile for the first time after his kidnapping charges had been dropped, and being overtaken by this incredibly powerful feeling. He knew that it didn't matter what Kyle did, Horatio wouldn't—couldn't—stop loving him.

"I wish you could be here, Ray."

There was nothing further to be said. Already some of the weariness that Horatio had come to know had disappeared. It didn't matter that Raymond wasn't there. He knew that his brother was listening.

And he walked away. Back to Alexx, back to the team, back to Yelina—back to his son. Raymond Caine didn't need him anymore, but there were plenty of people who did. So he put on his sunglasses and walked towards Miami.

**FIN**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, it's so wonderful to get them!**


End file.
